The present invention relates to an implant device and more particularly to an anchor for engaging a bone and for receiving a holding member.
Structural implants must attach to bone. Permanent joint replacements, known as arthroplasty devices, are cemented to bone or provided with an ingrowth surface for the bone to attach. However, bone cement tends to weaken and crack over time. Temporary fixation devices, such as plates or other structural elements, attach to the bone with a screw or similar simple mechanism. Screws tend to loosen in the bone, require precise alignment relative to the assembly, and inherently lack rigidity in an assembly consisting only of a plate and screws. Additionally, screw pullout strength is limited by the size of the screw outer diameter which fits through a corresponding hole in the structural element.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for an implant device that supports and reinforces bone with improved rigidity, increased pullout strength, and reduced alignment requirements over the related art.